The present invention relates to a remove operating system, a remote operating method, a remote operation adaptor and a service equipment, or in particular to a remote operation technique for controlling various home electric appliances from a portable telephone having the function of connecting to an internet and browsing home pages.
A conventional system for operating home electric appliances at a remote place is a remote operating system disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-59867. In the remote operating system described in this publication, the operation control information for controlling the operation of a home electric appliance at a remote place is transmitted to the particular home electric appliance by electronic mail distributed through an internet thereby to control the operation of the home electric appliance.
In the remote operating system using the electronic mail described above, the user describes and transmits the name of the apparatus and the contents of operation of an appliance to be remotely operated. In the case of the recording operation of VTR, for example, the user transmits an electronic mail having the description to the effect that [Video] [3/30, 21:00 to 22:00, triple speed]. A control unit arranged in a home accesses the mail server at regular time intervals, and when an electronic mail arrives, receives it. The control unit checks the contents of the electronic mail thus received, and in the case where the electronic mail gives an instruction for remote operation, controls the electric appliance connected to the control unit in accordance with the description.